Foreign Exchange
by Steven Schmooniverse
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel have to go to a new city because of Grunkle Stan's decision to close up shop and move to Creswell, Oregon. Dipper and Mabel try their hardest for him to go back on his word. Things start to get confusing and spiral out of control. Honestly I don't even know what else to put for this description... I'm not good with them anyway. Enjoy


Yūjin

 **Hey peeps! I am so sorry I just up and left you guys for like, 114 days or something. I just really didn't have the time because of school. But that's not all. I swore to you guys that I'd upload new stories like one- shots and stuff along with updates, once my computer came. Well my computer is here so that's good. But I broke my promise to you guys that actually wanted to see the stuff I write. That was another reason that I hadn't come back was because I hit a major block and started to read other stories for tips, and writing styles, so it could be way more entertaining to you guys. I also didn't have the motivation to write anymore. I honestly thought it was a phase I was going to and that I should just go back to drawing and whatever. But I kinda got my motivation back when I saw the reviews that actually liked my story and wanted to continue. I realized that people don't go famous overnight or after a couple of weeks. So I got back in the game and here we are. So just to say again, I am truly sorry for leaving everyone for my "procrastination hiatus" is what I'll call it. Let me know if you liked the story and if you didn't, still let me know. This is based on my best friend and I. Enjoy! (Minor Cursing)**

 **Dipper's POV**

It was July. Summer was about to end soon, so I was out almost every day doing something for Stan or hanging out with Wendy and her friends. I walked in the house one day, after mowing the lawn. I walked passed my sister being lazy, watching Ducktective, drinking "Mabel Juice" I walked passed her and saw an envelope on the counter next to Wendy's feet. She noticed me look at it and said "Yea, it's yours. Go ahead." I picked the envelope up and proceeded to walk back to the kitchen. I threw the envelope down and scanned the fridge. "Ah, here we go!" I snatched a bottle of water from the bottom shelf. I gulped it down and shot the bottle into the recycling bin. I then turned to the envelope. I quickly ripped it open and pulled out a small card. My cheery face turned grim once figured it out. I stomped back into the living room and started to shout.

"What the hell is this!?"

Wendy silently peeked in.

Mabel had choked on a piece of glitter in her juice before saying, "Hey, Hey, Calm down", trying to slow my speech down, along with my heart rate.  
"You know what happens when you get roweled up. You start to Hyperventilate an- she was cut off once she noticed my anger filled eyes, glaring at her.

"No, you calm down Mabel! I shouted, my face turning red. We're changing schools and you think I can just get up and waltz away?!"  
"I may not have had friends, But GFM is dear to me! ( **Too lazy to type out "Gravity Falls Middle"... kinda contradictory because I just spelled it out...)**

 **"** Dipper, Creswell isn't that bad!"

"Shutup Mabel!"

I threw the letter and envelope down and stomped on it. I ran into my room, tears filling my eyes.

I ran up to the attic, tripping over one of Mabel's sweaters and face planting on the side of my bed, knees hanging off the side. I hadn't left my bed for the rest of the day and decided to draw.

I barely talked to my sister after that, basically until school came back in.

We were on the school bus going to the new school and were sitting next to each other, not saying a word to each other. I didn't remember why, but I was mad at her. But I was mad, and I was going to stay mad until I broke. Then I broke. I finally started small talk, because honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could go on with the faint sound of a kid playing what sounded like Kirby's Dream Land on what had to be a Gameboy Color. I loosened up and said.

"I'm sorry about a couple of months ago…" I tried my hardest to not feel ashamed over something as stupid as losing complete contact with my sister for a month and a half.

She didn't respond. I scooted back towards the window and looked out. A few minutes passed and she finally responded.

"I accept your apology…"

"Wait, what?"

"I accept your apology." She repeated.  
"Did I stutter?" She said grinning. I smiled and looked back out the window.

"So, more silent treatment? Nice" she said, Sucking her teeth between sentences.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "Thanks." I said, grinning once more.

 **So that was the first chapter. Like I said, let me know if you liked the story and make sure to review as well.**

 **Reality is an illusion, The universe is a hologram,  
Buy Gold, Byee! -Bookster ~(^-^)~**


End file.
